


Lab Drabble

by CherryRoses



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Laboratories, M/M, Male Slash, Random & Short, Teenagers, dexdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRoses/pseuds/CherryRoses
Summary: Short Dexter/Mandark drabble where Mandark invades Dexter's laboratory.For reference, they're teenagers in this.





	Lab Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super stuck so I'm just writing literally anything to get me out of this block.

He and Mandark had been fighting, as they always did, rolling around in the scattered debris of his laboratory as their robots clashed. Mandark had taken out his power generators, and the cooling system with it, and within minutes of their scuffling Dexter's vision was blurred by the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead and fogged up his glasses with condensation. 

He wasn't quite sure who had initiated the kiss. Perhaps both of them had. Dexter had tried to regain control by pushing Mandark up, Mandark had resisted, and in the confusion their lips had collided.

Their tongues met without hesitation. After 7 years, there was no decorum. They knew each other more intimately than they knew themselves. It was unlike anything Dexter had ever known. It wasn't a tender kiss shared between two star crossed lovers, but a rough, warm and suffocating attack. And yet he could not extricate himself from it, found that he did not _want_ to remove his lips. He tried to tell himself that the pounding of his heart was only a result of adrenaline surging through his body from their scuffle. That his head was spinning only because of the stifling heat and not because of the way Mandark's warm body pressed into him with a desperation that was equal parts hatred and passion. 

Saliva coated their tongues in a warm, sticky film. Dimly in the back of his mind Dexter knew that they were only exchanging water, enzymes, and a fractional mixture of hormones. It was absurd to think that Mandark could actually _taste_ like anything. But he did, and the worst part about it was that he didn't just taste _good_ , he tasted downright _addicting._ Curse these teenage hormones, this traitorous body which strove to make his libido known to _Mandark_ , of all people. In a world dictated by logic and reason, sexuality was the only subject matter he did not have the leisure to study from a book - oh no, this was uncharted territory for the socially stunted boy genius. When at last they broke apart, he did not know how long they had been entangled, but it hardly mattered now. They lay as if stunned, noses barely touching as they panted and breathed each other's air.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this really won't continue because this is just a drabble and not meant to be anything more.


End file.
